


Absolutely Smitten

by lunalovegoods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovegoods/pseuds/lunalovegoods
Summary: Clary and Isabelle's doe-eyed autumn adventures.





	

Autumn had finally crept into New York, slowly but surely. Leaves were falling, pumpkins were thriving, and cinnamon filled the air. However, Clary's favorite part about autumn was the change of pace. The Institute always slowed down as the holidays came at full force. And, subsequently, that meant more time with Izzy. 

Izzy and Clary had been girlfriends for around six months now. However, they were both too busy with their responsibilities as shadowhunters to go on traditional dates, such as the park or coffee shops. Typically, their dates were holed up in Clary's room watching movies, or Clary teaching Izzy how to cook. 

But now, they had room to breathe. 

Clary had on her favorite sweater one morning, smiling at her own reflection for a moment before Izzy walked in. Clary remarked passingly in her mind how Izzy looked like a princess with her hair cascading down her back before kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

"Hey, Izzy, I've been thinking..." Clary began with a huge, giddy smile. "Let's go out. Like out out. Not a party or club or anything like that." 

Izzy felt a blush spread across her cheeks. Six months and this woman still did more to her than anyone ever has. "Like where?" 

Clary shook her head, letting some of her hair fall from it's loose braid and over her face. "I was thinking maybe coffee and then a pumpkin patch?" 

Izzy wasn't immediately on board. It would be irresponsible of her to leave the Institute when she might be needed at any moment. She wasn't too prideful, but she knew she was indispensable. Then she saw the look of excitement of Clary's face and how wonderful she looked in baby blue, and she couldn't refuse. "I don't see why not." 

Clary squealed and wrapped her arms around Izzy before letting go quickly and bouncing as she moved to the door. "I'll be right back!" 

Izzy didn't even need to ask where she was going. She knew Clary was going to get her sketchbook and colored pencils; she always had them on her when she and Izzy were together. 

Moment later, Clary and Izzy walked side by side together out of the Institute and into a small coffee shop. Clary got black coffee and Izzy got a hot chocolate before they both settled at a table on to patio. That spot was chosen specifically so Clary could draw Izzy outside surrounded by the leaves and autumn sky. 

Izzy sipped on her drink while Clary sketched away, both enjoying each other's company. Clary saw shades of scarlet and tangerine in the leaves and sculpted coffee colored hair. Clary colored Izzy's tan skin and sparkling eyes. 

Izzy loved the way Clary's eyebrows scrunched in concentration as she drew. She likes how her nose was turning pink from the cold. And she especially liked how her hands moved gracefully along the pages, pushing and pulling and creating a masterpiece and token of her affection all in one. 

Time passed, Clary finished the drawing and Izzy was way too ready to kiss her girlfriend until the sun went down. 

"Can I see the finished piece?" Izzy asked as they stood from the table. 

Clary blushed and fumbled with her words. "Uh- I just- I don't know, I mean- it still has a lot of work, and- I mean I'd love to- but I mean-" Her cheeks were incredibly hot now, and she fumbled to open her sketchbook. 

Izzy was blown away by Clary's talent, and her heart rate rose more than it should've. She was so in love with her, it was hard to describe. 

"Clary, it's-" 

"It's beautiful, because it's you," she said, looking mostly at the ground. 

Izzy closed the sketchbook and set it on the table before kissing Clary lightly on the lips. Clary felt herself melt right then and there. 

Izzy pulled back and handed Clary her sketchbook. "Let's go pick out some pumpkins, baby." 

**

Clary had finally restored her giddy demeanor as they approached the pumpkin patch. Children dashed around everywhere and carried pumpkins in wagons to show their parents. Leaves crunched beneath her boots. Everything felt...right. 

Izzy was already walking towards the smaller pumpkins, pulling a mesmerized Clary behind her. 

"Look at this one, it's so small and I could totally paint it to look like a Seelie flower," Izzy grinned. 

Clary smiled at her and picked up one next to it. It was perfectly round and short. "This is perfect." 

Izzy smiled. "How are you going to decorate it?" 

With a small, amused smile gracing her face, she said, "Like Mike Wazowski." 

**

Clary and Izzy were covered in paint. Izzy was pretty sure she had managed to get pink paint on her new bra. Clary's hair had splatters of green and white. They were a mess. 

And so was the Institute's walls. They had picked an unused room and painted in there, but they had no idea they would wind up like this- laughing and breathless and colorful. This is how it began. 

Izzy dipped her finger in some yellow paint and tapped Clary's nose while she gazed at her. 

"Izzy!" Clary laughed, eyes widening. 

Clary took some blue paint and smeared it on her face. "It's war." 

At first, they smeared just a bit at a time- until Izzy took the green and flung it onto Clary from her cupped hands. Then it got entirely out of hand. 

By the end of it, both of them were covered in paint. Izzy's legs were orange and red, while Clary's were blue and fuchsia. One of Clary's eyebrows managed to be lavender.  Clary's lips were purple, and Izzy's were pink. 

And both were happy to mix those colors.


End file.
